Cake and Blondes
by Sasusc
Summary: Luna Lovegood, a mysterious cake, and Draco Malfoy. One-shot.


Title: Cake and Blondes

Author: Sasusc

Fandom: Harry Potter

Prompt: Cake

Word Count: 1531

* * *

Situated high on a beam in one of the numerous corridors in Hogwarts was a lone Ravenclaw. She swung her feet to a tune only she could hear as she studied the small round cake in her hands. It was sky pink and vanilla blue. Little beads of yellows, greens, purples dotted the top of the cake in a swirling pattern to the center where a red rose bloomed.

She had found it mysteriously dangling from the ceiling beam she was currently sitting on. It only took a few magical spells to get herself up there and get a hold of the cake. She couldn't help but to admire the beautiful piece of pastry art in her hands. Who would just leave it there?

The sudden snickering would have startled anyone else but her. She peered down at the blonde staring up at her.

"Hello, Draco."

"Did they finally start tossing you up there with your shoes, Loony Luna?"

She stared unblinkingly at him, thinking over his question. "Not yet. I don't believe they thought of that yet. I wonder…would my shoes arrive before me? They've traveled the path up for a few years now. One would think they would have found a shortcut already. I, on the other hand, haven't ever been toss up before. Well," she said, crocking her head to the side thoughtfully. "I'm sure my father has tossed me up in the air when I was only a small child. I can't be too sure. I was too young to hang on to those memories…if they did happen."

Draco folded his arms across his chest. She really was as loony as they all claimed her to be. "What are you doing up there?"

She held the cake out for him to get a better look at it. "I discovered this cake hanging up here. I wanted a closer look."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to charm it down to you?"

Luna tapped her chin. "Hmm, you might be right. But then I wouldn't have discovered all this up here. Would you like to join me?"

"Join you? Up there? Are you mental?"

She smiled. "Yes, here, and I'm quite mental. I am, after all, a Ravenclaw. We all are considered to be more mental than the other Houses…although I don't subscribe to that theory. Hermione Granger would have been placed in Ravenclaw if that was the case."

She set the cake on the little pink cake stand and picked up the silver knife. She carefully cut the cake in half and moved the slices to the matching plates.

"Come," she called down to him. "They were even kind enough to leave two glasses of butterbeers behind for us."

"You're crazy if you think I'm coming up there!"

"It's only the sensible thing to do. If they wanted us to eat this cake on the floor, then they would have placed all of this down there. No, I'm positive that whoever left this cake behind intended it to be eaten up here."

Luna fussed with the silverware and a napkin waiting for Draco Malfoy's response. Two minutes and seventeen seconds later, he had charmed himself across from her where she had set his half of the cake.

Draco stared at the cake doubtfully. "Do you even know who left all this here?"

"I haven't had the chance yet to find out that answer."

He watched as she picked up the fork and scooped up a small piece. "It could be poisoned…"

"Yes, that is a possibility. It is also a possibility that this is a trap-a very likely possibility." She brought the cake to her lips, pausing to breath in the sweet smell of the cake.

"A trap? Why do you think that?"

She pulled the cake away from her lips without tasting it and arched a blonde eyebrow at him. "Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" he growled glancing around and not noticing anything wrong. It made him uneasy that the girl found it and not him. And if it was a trap, how stupid was he to have fallen for it so easily?

Luna plopped the piece of cake into her mouth and chewed. It really was a yummy cake. It tasted of rainbows and strawberries with a dash of sunshine with blueberries. It was exactly what she thought a cake looking like that would taste like.

"You're sitting on a sticky charm…or a variant of it. I haven't been able to reverse it."

Draco attempted to move but found his lower half stuck in place. His legs were free to move, but he wasn't able to get up from his makeshift chair on the beam. He cursed silently and then loudly to gain a reaction from the Ravenclaw in front of him. Of course she didn't react.

"Why didn't you warn me?"

She shrugged her shoulders and took another bite. "You didn't ask."

"Didn't ask?" he repeated. "Who would ask if they were walking into a trap?"

She shrugged again. "Some might. You should eat the cake. It's quite delicious."

"It's probably poisoned!"

"It doesn't taste poisoned."

He glared at her. She remained staring at him, not even blinking in that unsettling way he had never been the recipient of before today.

"I have a theory," she sprouted suddenly. "We might find the answers we are looking for if we finished the cake and drinks they offered us. It would be rude not too."

Luna finished the rest of the cake in silence. Draco waited ten minutes before he decided to try the cake. It was delicious, and it didn't take him that long to finish it.

"Now what?"

"We wait."

Draco ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "We finished the cake, the butterbeers…what else are we waiting for? There's nothing up here!"

"We are up here," she said softly.

"Yes, and that's the problem. I want to be down there."

A crack of a house elf sounded loudly next to them. It took a small bow on the adjacent beam as they turned to acknowledge it.

"I is Tumbly," he said. "Tumbly is the newest house elf to serve Hogwarts. Did sir and misses enjoy Tumbly's newest creation?"

Luna smiled brightly at him and clapped. "It was delicious!"

"Thank you, misses. Tumbly appreciates misses humble opinion of Tumbly's cake. Tumbly hopes to have the whole of Hogwarts to enjoy it soon."

Draco glared at the house elf. "You trapped us here to try out a new cake recipe?" he asked in disbelief.

Tumbly bowed again. "Yes, sir. Tumbly thanks you for your time." He waved his hand. Both of the students felt a tingled as the elven magic released them. He snapped his fingers and the dishes disappeared as well as himself.

Draco and Luna were left to themselves.

"I'm taking my complaints to the headmaster over this. A house elf shouldn't have the right to imprison a wizard or a witch-especially for the sole purposes of tasting a new recipe. There are plenty of students around here that would kill to be offered the chance to try new dishes."

Luna scooted closer to him until their knees touched. He stared at her in confusion. She had a weird look on her face that he couldn't describe. Any thoughts he might have had to attempt to figure it out were lost when she placed her hands on his thighs while she leaned into him.

"What-?"

He was cut off as her sugar sweeten mouth touched his. She pulled away from him before he could react to her kiss.

"What would be the fun in that?"

"What?"

She smiled at him. "If Tumbly had asked us to try the cake, we wouldn't have had the chance to go on this date."

"What?"

Luna stood up and charmed her shoes, giving herself the ability to walk down the walls of the hallway to reach the floor. "Goodbye, Draco Malfoy. I shall have to ask Tumbly if he could prepare us a special meal on our next date."

He sputtered. "This wasn't a date!" he shouted after her as she disappeared from his sight. He must have lost a little time between her comment and his as he hadn't noticed her walking down the walls to the floor. "That's bloody fantastic," he muttered. "Loony Luna just gave me a kiss and thought we were on a date."

A horrifying thought popped in his head. Loony Luna Lovegood would have no qualms about mentioning this incident to the entire school. He couldn't let her get away with telling them that they had been on a date…not that they had been on a date…because that was not a date. They had been forced into consuming sweets and butterbeers in each other company. That, in no way at all, was considered a date…by anyone but apparently Luna Lovegood.

Draco jumped up, forgetting where he was sitting until he fell off and landed on the hard, stone floor in a pile of pain. He cursed loudly at his stupidity. He had a feeling that he was going to regret his choice that led him into this situation.


End file.
